A Winged Adventure
by SkyCastle10
Summary: Eirld is just a royal stablehand when one stormy night when he finds a girl in the royal stables. But there is something different about her. Now he must make a choice. Should he help her return home, or enslave her to the king?


This is a story I wrote for my English class. I am aware that the action moves quickly and that I skim over some parts, but it had to be fairly short. Please review! But only if you have constructive criticism.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eirld woke with a start. He lay rigid on his bed of rushes until he identified all the sounds he was hearing; the snores and heavy breathing of the other stablehands sleeping around him, the howl of the wind, and rain beating on the roof. The smell of unwashed bodies and rotten onions lay heavy on the air. He slowly sat up, concerned about his equine charges in the nearby stable. Rising from the floor, he grabbed his cloak and stepped lightly around the sleeping bodies in his path to the door. Lifting the latch, he slid out of the tiny mud brick building and into the raging storm. He fought against the wind as he crossed the large courtyard to the south wing of King Maddaeus' royal stable, where he cared for one aisle of the king's horses: war chargers, broodmares, and pleasure mounts. The wind tore the stable door from his hands and slammed it shut, but Eirld didn't wait to see if there was any damage. He snagged a lantern from the hook on the wall, lit it, and went directly to the first of his stalls, checking each horse as he worked his way down the long row of horses.

The tall, slender boy was nearly to the end of the row, with no problems found, when he came to the stall of the fiery and nearly uncontrollable Fyrebraethe, a powerful red stallion who, in his mind, existed only to crush the two leggeds who irritated him so. Eirld knew the only reason Fyrebraethe hadn't been eliminated from the stable was because he sired excellent foals, war chargers and hunters who had his fire and beauty without the hatred of humans, and he told the stallion so on a regular basis, although the red horse paid no attention. Now as he held the lantern high and peered over the heavy wood barrier that protected humans from Fyrebraethe's mad attacks, he expected the usual tantrum that the horse produced upon sight of a two legged. But what he saw was much different. The stallion stood calmly, and there was a figure curled in the corner of the stall, black hair covering a pale face, legs tucked up next to belly. Eirld was astonished. No one was supposed to be able to get into the stables without a permission token. The guards were on duty at all times, and anyone who tried to climb the walls would be seen at once, and taken to the dungeon. King Maddaeus was very fond of his horses and permitted no foolery.

Eirld stood undecided for a moment. He could sound the alarm, and bring a horde of riled soldiers to disturb the horses, or he could find out where this character had come from and what he- or she?- was doing in the royal stables before he made any unnecessary decisions. He sighed and undid the catch on Fyrebraethe's door. The stallion ignored him as he carefully entered the stall and crossed to the back corner, where he shook the person's shoulder, and got the shock of his life.

It was a girl, and as she jumped up and backed as far as she could into the corner, Eirld saw something shimmer behind her, but refused to believe it at first. He studied her carefully. The girl had wavy black hair that flowed down her back past her hips, sapphire blue eyes that were tired and wary, and- no, he hadn't imagined it- _wings!_ Large, graceful wings that were feathered and a brilliant blue with bands of darker blue on the crest. Eirld suddenly realized that he was staring and glanced away momentarily, but just as he looked back at the girl, she spoke.

"I presume that you are here to help me? If not, please leave, for I need my rest and have a long distance to travel tomorrow." Eirld stammered, "I- I- who are you?" The girl sighed impatiently. "I am Kona, one of the Kêdyn, as you have no doubt figured out. I was blown here in the storm and need food and medical care. Are you going to help me or not?"

Eirld tried to absorb this information. A Kêdyn! Everyone knew that the winged people had long ago closed themselves off from any outside influence. No one had seen a Kêdyn for over twenty years, and the last sighting was of a dead man with dull green wings floating down the river Kum. He had heard many rumors and stories about the Kêdyn, but had never paid much attention to them. But now he had a real problem on his hands. The king would pay a large reward to be given this girl as a slave, but Eirld did have a conscience. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hand this girl over to the king to become a slave. He knew the brutality with which slaves were treated, but he also didn't want to get in trouble for hiding the girl, if she were found. He would probably lose his job as a stablehand, and there was nowhere else for him to work until the river opened up for summer travel. Kona tapped her foot impatiently, and Eirld made up his mind. He would take care of her for tonight, then send her on her way in the morning, before anyone else rose.

"All right, my name is Eirld, and I'll get you some food. But you have to leave in the morning." "Lots of food, and I need bandages and water and herbs for my wing. Oh, and a map. Do you know the best route back to the border of Fîrnvir?"

Eirld thought a moment. He had put his astonishment on hold and was concentrating on the more real situation of taking care of the- Kona. "I don't know how much food I can get for you, because the storeroom is locked until morning, but I'll get some. There are bandages and herbs in the tackroom, and you can get water from the trough over there." He gestured towards the dark aisle. "I can't get a map for you. There aren't any that I have access to, and I don't think that many show Fîrnvir anyway. What's wrong with your wing?"

Kona extended her left wing, and Eirld saw the problem at once. A long, jagged cut stretched across the top of the wing, red and angry, with dried blood clumping the feathers together. Eirld now understood how she had gotten in without the guards seeing her. She had flown in, although it must have been difficult with the injured wing. He hurried off to gather the supplies, carefully sidestepping Fyrebraethe, who was watching him balefully, although not attacking.

It was several hours later when Eirld got back to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Kona had eaten and he had helped her wash and bandage her wing, which had sent shivers up and down his spine. He rolled over, his thoughts spinning. It had become clear that Kona wouldn't be able to leave the next day, because her wing was too weak, but she had made the sly suggestion that she could travel on land if someone came with her. He had ignored that, but now the thought tumbled through his mind, repeating over and over. Then he brought himself up short. What was he thinking? He had known Kona only a few hours, and if he turned her into the king he would have enough money to live comfortably, maybe even start his own horse breeding stable. He didn't have anyone to support, being an orphan with no relatives, and he could be doing very well for himself if he turned her in. But something held him back. He could not, would not subject anyone to the life of a slave if he could help it, and had to find a way to send Kona home safely. Finally, after much thought, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't help her, and promptly fell asleep.

It was several days later before Eirld managed to collect the things they needed to travel across the country of Arlok, and he was fascinated with Kona, no matter how rude or bossy she got, and the wistful look that came into her eyes at times enthralled him. At such times she mellowed and was courteous, which made him suspect that her irritability was caused by a longing for her home. Sometimes she would flap her wings, trying to strengthen the weak one, and she flared them when she was angry, which, as it turned out, was often. Eirld began to wish for a pair of wings for himself, and he hadn't even seen her fly yet. He also wondered at the rapport she had achieved with Fyrebraethe and the barn cats. They seemed to obey her every command, and would watch her in obvious love and loyalty, even Fyrebraethe, which amazed Eirld.

The night that they crept out of the king's stable was black but clear, the night of the new moon. Eirld had contrived to have a small wallgate left unlocked, and easily led Kona through. The king was more concerned with those who got into the stable than those who got out. The odd pair walked all night and as dawn broke over the eastern horizon, Eirld was beginning to search for a place to sleep the day away when Kona flared her wings. She had promised him that she would not do anything to draw attention to herself, but now she was unfolding those beautiful blue wings and fluttering them. No sooner did Eirld open his mouth to hiss a warning when something big, warm, and shimmery dropped from the sky. Kona darted forward and had thrown her arms around the creature's neck before Eirld figured out what he was looking at. Giggling, Kona chattered something in a language he did not recognize, then swung onto the creature's back. Eirld muttered something unsavory under his breath as he realized what the creature was. A purple and silver Mylcov pranced under Kona, glowing faintly in the predawn dark. The Mylcov were the Kêdyn's winged horses, and this one must be Kona's.

"Wait a moment, we can't take this Mylcov with us. It's one thing to try to hide your wings, but hide a winged horse? Not happening." Kona laughed, a tinkly sound. "Who said anything about Bryonia coming with us? We're going with her. We'll make better time flying than walking." "Sure, and bring the whole country down on us. We can't stay hidden riding that, that-" "Her name is Bryonia, and I'm not worried about anyone seeing us because she can create a magic screen around us to prevent us from being visible. Come on, let's get moving. We can cover more ground before daybreak."

Eirld had nothing to compare to magic, so he reluctantly mounted Bryonia behind Kona and held the Kêdyn girl's waist tightly as the Mylcov reared and leaped into the sky. He was going to regret this, he knew, and he shut his brown eyes tightly as he experienced the sensation of flight for the first time.

The trio soared through the sky until around noon, when Eirld informed Kona that he had lost the feeling in his arms and would fall off if he was not promptly delivered to the earth's embrace. She snickered, but crooned to Bryonia, and they landed near a gurgling stream, in a copse of trees. The Mylcov grazed as Eirld and Kona ate bread and dried meat, and Eirld was drinking from the stream when he happened to glance up and saw a wolf staring at him with big yellow eyes from across the stream, half hidden by a leafy green bush. Eirld froze. Wolves rarely roamed near inhabited areas during the day, but this one was appeared to be a rouge, as normal wolves did not care to come within twenty feet of a human, and rouge wolves were known to attack humans at any time. He heard Kona move behind him, and hoped that she wasn't foolish enough to try and scare the wolf off. She half sang, half spoke to the wolf.

"Ho, now, my beauty, you are not needed here. Lope away to join your pack before the two leggeds find you." The wolf growled, but Kona crooned, "Thank you for being willing, but we have no need of you right now. I promise to call if I require assistance." Then Kona howled, a long pure string of notes that reached to the sky, and fell backwards like drops of crystal water to the earth. The hair on the back of Eirld's neck rose, but he thought that he had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. The wolf dipped his silver frosted head and disappeared as silently as he had come.

Eirld sat down hard, his muscles released from the tension that had held him rigid. "Kona, is there something you need to tell me?" She looked him in the eye and said softly, "There are things you do not know, and I will share some, but not now. Tonight, when we camp, I will explain, but know this- if ever you are in a desperate situation, say these words: cuifta shallim morst a vertan, and help will come in one form or another." Eirld did not know what to say, so he clambered on Bryonia's back and clung to Kona's waist as they left the earth, feeling very confused, out of place, and homesick.

That night, as Eirld built a small fire, Kona prowled from a dead log to a spindly tree and back. Back and forth, back and forth. Finally she settled next to the fire and heaved a gusty sigh. Eirld wiped his hands on his tunic and sat across from her. She did not seem inclined to speak, and he grew increasingly uncomfortable. Eventually he prodded, "What were you going to tell me? I didn't have to help you, you know. I think I have a right to know what is going on." She tensed and lifted her head.

"I suppose you do. Please, don't think ill of me. I am under a great deal of pressure, but I do apologize for the way I have been acting." Eirld tried not to let his emotions show on his face. He had been thinking that she was rather nasty and not at all nice, save for those rare moments of courtesy in the king's stable. She continued, "You know that I am a Kêdyn, and you have seen my Mylcov." Eirld nearly jumped out of his skin as a barn cat crept around the fire, paused for a moment to stare at him with glowing eyes, and slunk into Kona's lap. She stroked the cat absentmindedly as she spoke. "The Kêdyn all have some type of personal magic, and mine happens to be that I can talk to animals, and horses, wolves, and cats are my special helpers and guides. They seek me out and offer aid however they can. I live on the outskirts of Fîrnvir, and I ask for you to travel with me until I reach my home. I cannot travel alone, I would be too conspicuous." Kona bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I- I ask for your company on my journey, and thank you for your assistance. I will try not to be bossy and overbearing. Will you?"

Eirld hardly knew what to think. Kona apologizing? Kona asking rather than demanding? He stammered, "Well, I guess I'll travel with you. I'm not used to dealing with winged maidens, especially those with sharp tongues. All of this is new to me, and you'll have to be patient while I learn." She flashed a brilliant smile and stretched her left wing, the injured one. "My wing is nearly as good as new, and when we are in a hidden place, I shall show you my powers of flight." "There is nothing I would like better," he answered honestly. "For now we had better sleep. I don't know about you, but I feel as though a wagon load of bricks has driven over me," he finished with a grin. Kona smiled back, and Eirld went to sleep that night relieved, but conscious of a vague feeling that she was still holding something back.

Early the next morning he felt something warm and soft nudge his shoulder firmly. He grumbled and rolled over, only to have the something shove him out of his blanket. His eyes flew open and he chuckled at Bryonia, whose head was lowered and ears twitching, standing next to him. Kona giggled, and he looked over at her. She was heating some cheese over the fire that she had rebuilt and was spreading it on bread.

"Here, want some? We have to fly far today, so keep your strength up." Eirld took the bread and cheese with thanks and went to wash up in the brook that sparkled several yards away. He and Kona were just strapping the bundle of food and blankets to Bryonia's withers when a rustle caught his attention. He turned to his right in time to see a tall barrel-chested man in the uniform of the king's guard rise from the bushes and start forward. Eirld didn't waste any time. He grabbed Kona and bodily lifted her onto the Mylcov, then flung himself on after her, the Mylcov already rising into the sky. As they darted into the sky, he shouted an explanation to Kona, and told her to be wary.

The following days were hard for the trio as they had to constantly dodge army patrols, scouts, and ordinary people who were all looking for the winged horse, the winged girl, and the stableboy who had the audacity to help them escape. It was dusk on the day that they reached the border, landing near the ancient forest that concealed the land of the Kêdyn. Here Kona turned to Eirld.

"I must bid you farewell here, for my people will not welcome an outsider, although I consider you friend." He slid down from Bryonia's back, and Kona treated him to an aerial display he would never forget. She sprang into the air, blue wings fluttering, and flew high, seeming to touch the clouds, then came plummeting down, her wings flaring and halting her fall mere feet from the ground. She flitted up again, and- to Eirld's eyes- created a story in her flight. It seemed to tell of joy, then horror, moving to sorrow, pain, and a bittersweet happiness. At the last, she floated to the ground gracefully, and remained a few inches above the earth as she bowed. Eirld, eyes wide, thanked her, and before he could blink, she and Bryonia had disappeared into the forest, lost to his sight forever.

As he sighed and started home, Eirld felt a pang of loss at not knowing the winged girl longer, and a sound brought him around. He whirled, and to his horror, saw Kona and Bryonia fleeing from the forest, chased by, of all things, their own kind! Kêdyn and Mylcov poured out from among the trees and encircled the hapless pair. A tall woman with scarlet wings hovered before Kona, arms folded, a stern expression on her face.

"Why did you return? You know the law of our people. Those who are banished shall never lay eyes on their homeland again." Kona pleaded, "Lyvae, honored Council Speaker, I was only returning to my place of banishment. I was not meaning to intrude. I merely saw the forest and wanted to be among the trees, to hide me from the eyes of outdwellers. I-" "Silence! No excuse will be made. You must leave at once or face far worse punishment than the banishment. Begone!"

Eirld did not stop to think; he had seen the setting sun reflect off the armor of the king's men in the distance. There remained few minutes before they would arrive, and the winged people must not be seen. He ran forward and stood in front of Kona, who was floating a few inches above the ground.

"Honored Council Speaker, what is the girl's offense? Surely it is not so great that she cannot seek refuge from an enemy." Lyvae's eyes widened. "An outdweller knows of us?" She glared at Kona. "How dare you!" Kona hastened to explain. "Lyvae, I was blown by the storm into the king's courtyard. I managed to hide in one of the stables, but the outdweller, Eirld, was checking on the horses and found me. He cared for my wound, brought me food, and helped me make my way here. I owe him a lifedebt."

All around them, the winged people were murmuring. Such a thing had never happened before in the history of the Kêdyn, but then, there had never been a Kêdyn quite like Kona before either. Lyvae's scowl grew deeper. "Silence! I will have silence!" They all quieted, and Lyvae turned to Eirld. "Not that I approve of your right to ask the question, but Kona was given the banishment because she went to the Site of the Sacred Cloud without using the correct flight pattern." Eirld was puzzled. "Let me get this straight. You banished Kona because she flew somewhere sacred using the wrong pattern? What do you mean by pattern?" Lyvae frowned, but answered. "The pattern is the way one flies, using the proper amount of loops, swoops, and dives. Kona neglected to use any dives when she was flying to the Site of the Sacred Cloud to present her annual sky offering." Eirld thought that the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Banished for flying wrong? How ridiculous was that! He glanced to the east and saw the king's men were much closer to the border. He had to get the winged people back into their forest, and quickly.

Thinking hard, Eirld asked innocently, "Why is the flight pattern important, Lyvae?" Kona flashed him an anguished glance, but he ignored her. This had to work. Lyvae gave him a hard look, but said, "The flight pattern is what we use to honor the Sky Queen, the one who gave us our powers of flight. By not doing it correctly, Kona dishonored the Sky Queen." This was unbelievable, but Eirld now knew just what to say. "Honored Council Speaker, how can the Sky Queen be dishonored by on maiden's mistake? Is she so weak that she depends on the flight patterns of her followers to giver her glory?" Lyvae began to speak, but stopped, obviously thinking hard. Eirld suspected that she had never thought about the situation that way before. He continued, "Also, is not the best expression of honor be that which is freely expressed? Limiting that manifestation of honor is something that I am sure your Sky Queen would disapprove of." Lyvae looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "You show much wisdom for a young one. I will think on what you have said, but for now, you and Kona shall enter the forest." She saw his astonishment and smiled. "I am not without my senses, young outdweller. I saw the king's men approaching when you did, but I let you speak in order to hear what you had to say. Come, let us go."  
The group of Kêdyn, Mylcov, and one bewildered human vanished into the ancient forest moments before the king's men arrived. As they settled to the ground in a large clearing in the forest, Lyvae called Eirld and Kona to her. "Kona, you shall be reinstated in your position as the Sky Queen's apprentice, and Eirld, you are invited to join our Council as ambassador for the humans. I am impressed by your silver tongue and wisdom."

Eirld could not believe his ears. He, a stablehand, ambassador to the royal court of Fîrnvir! To be honest with himself, he had never dreamed of anything coming of his choice to help the winged girl, and now he had been offered a chance of a lifetime. He didn't need to think about it. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Kona threw her arms around his neck. "We can be friends forever now!"

As the sun sank below the horizon, the last rays of light fell on a winged girl and an ordinary boy, laughing and twirling in a circle, joyfully celebrating friendship and the power of change.


End file.
